


Fun In The Sun - Limerick Edition

by orphan_account



Series: Limerick Editions [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Limericks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun In The Sun, now in the form of a series of limericks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun In The Sun - Limerick Edition

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:
> 
> after reading this, almost all of your inner dialect will take the form of limericks. this effect lasts longer for some than others.
> 
> if you think this will annoy you, read the regular version instead.

"Come on, Gerard,  
let's play hide and seek!  
Please, Gerard, it will be fun!"

Gerard sighed and  
sat down on the sand,  
placing his hands over his eyes.  
"Go quickly, tiny man.  
It’s already darkened.  
Go, now, Frank Iero, and hide."

"Three, two, one,  
we came to *potato*,  
everybody party till the gas man comes,  
five, six, seven,  
eight, nine, ten, eleven,  
twelve, thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen.  
Sixteen, seventeen,  
eighteen, nineteen,  
twenty, twenty one, twenty two, twenty three.  
Twenty four and five,  
Twenty six, seven, eight, nine.  
Thirty. I am done.  
Oh, Frank, here I come!  
Whether you are ready or not!”

Gerard opened his eyes  
and looked for a sign  
any sign at all of Frank.  
He saw not a thing,  
Until, downwards looking,  
he saw footprints by the lake.  
Gerard followed them  
‘till he reached the sand’s end,  
but he still saw no sign of his friend.

"Frank?" Gerard yelled  
Through the silence that felled [yes, that was a word]  
"If you can hear me, say, 'Here!'"

But, oh, his cries  
did not receive replies,  
and Gerard began panicking.  
What if Frank  
had gotten lost?  
Was Frank okay? Where was he?

All of a sudden,  
As though on cue,  
the water began rippling.  
Frank Iero’s  
head slowly rose  
up from the depths of the lake.  
"Come in here, Gerard,"  
Frank said, catching him off guard,  
“Come in here, for Heaven’s sake.”

Gerard shook his head  
and waded in.  
"Frank," he said as he walked,  
"you had me scared to death!  
I took you for dead-“  
Gerard Way suddenly stopped.  
He became aware  
that Frank was bare  
from his head all the way to his cock.

"Frank, are you naked?"  
"See for yourself."  
Frank shoved Gerard's head under.

Frank was naked.  
Gerard gave a gasp.  
Water then flooded his mouth.

Gerard popped up his head  
and managed but one breath  
before Frank pushed him again down south.  
Frank shoved his  
big and stiff penis  
into the mouth of Gerard Way.

He knew what must be done.  
He began to suck,  
but he was running out of air.  
He had to get Frank off  
before his breath was doffed.  
He had to bring out the big guns.  
It would not be fun,  
but ‘t’would be quickly done.  
Gerard began to tickle Frank.  
Frank started to squirm,  
still not letting out sperm.  
Gerard feared he would suffocate.

Gerard's lungs hurt.  
Oh, when would Frank squirt?  
Black spots now danced before his eyes.

In that moment  
Gerard had no breath holded  
He wouldn't make it this time.  
Suddenly, cum  
squirted from Frank’s bum.  
But had Gerard Way succeeded?

It had been too long.  
As cum filled his lungs,  
Poor Gerard Way's life was conceded.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm enjoying this way too much
> 
> i love limericks more than i should


End file.
